Host For A Day
by F the Human
Summary: The Host Club is in for a new trouble as the Ouran Hosts meets and stumbles upon Takumi Usui of Seika High. Usui's charisma attracted the Ouran girls and now, the Host Club is thinking that Usui took away their valued customers!
1. Chapter 1

**HOST FOR A DAY**

**Featuring:**  
Kaichou Wa Maid-sama?

Ouran High School Host Club

The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya

By:  
**Ufa-chan**

**AT THE HOST CLUB ROOM...**

_Everyone was called out by their King, Suou Tamaki. He said that he and vice-president Kyouya has something important to discuss... a very important manner._

**Tamaki:** I have now in my hands this folder- it contains our monthly activities. It also includes the number of the customers we entertain and the fees. _*opens folder*_

**Kyouya:** Since last month, our sales have been going down. Also, same with the customers that we entertain, they decreased.  
I have done some little research and found out this... _*pulled out a CD from his uniform*_  
_ *plays the CD...*_  
This is the video showing the main reason why some girls aren't going to visit us here lately.  
_ *the video shows the girls from Ouran sneaking to a public school...*_

**Honey: **Why are they sneaking like that... they look like gangsters...

**Kyouya: **They are staring at Seika High's hearthrob, Usui Takumi. _*pulls out a picture of Usui*_

**Tamaki:** He _IS_ gorgeous!

**Haruhi: **What's the matter with that man?

_*Everybody stared at her*_

**Twins: **My, my.. You don't really understand? We, the Host Club is rivals with that man...! He steals our customers..._*both putting their arms around Haruhi*_

**Haruhi: **_*We don't own the customers... STUPID.*_

**Kyouya: **Don't worry... I have organized it all...very very well _*glasses start to sparkle*_

**Haruhi & the Twins:** He's up to something wicked.

_2 DAYS PASSED..._

_AT SEIKA HIGH'S STUDENT COUNCIL ROOM..._

_*Lately, Usui helps Misaki on school papers even though he is not part of the student council*_

**Misaki: **Your fans are always watching at you...they are freaky._*pretty pissed*_

**Usui: **Misa-chan is seriously jelous.

**Misaki: **WHAT THE-! I am not jealous! _*slammed the pen really hard*_

**Usui: **..._*plainly looked and smirked*_

_*As Usui and Misaki continued to discuss very unimportant matters, Shouichirou Yukimura, vice-president of the student council, entered the room..*_

**Yukimura: **Ahmm...President, we have an invitation from Ouran High School..._ *nervous*_

**Misaki: **OURAN HIGH SCHOOL? _*really shocked*_

**Usui: **What's that?

**Misaki: **You really are an idiot Usui... Ouran High is an elite school for rich people! _*IDIOT USUI*_

**Usui: **So? What's the point?

**Misaki: **You really can't get it?

**Usui: **Not a single clue _*shakes head*_

**Misaki: **You can go now, vice-president. I'll take care of this.

**Yukimura: **Y-yes, president!

_*Yukimura hurriedly go out of the Student Council Room.. Misaki and Usui are alone again.*_

**Misaki: **Let's see... This is a letter from Ouran High's Host Club... HOST CLUB? WHAT KIND OF CLUB IS THAT? AND WHO WOULD EVER DARE TO GO TO THAT STUPID CLUB ANYWAYS!

**Usui: **Just read it. _*innocent look*_

_*As Misaki opened the letter from Ouran, her curiosity is in high level. When she put out the letter from its envelope...pictures fell down. And that, started the silence between her and Usui.*_

**Usui: **_*picks up the pictures..*_ These are your photos taken while you are working in the maid cafe, right?

**Misaki: **_*gulps*_ Y-yeah...How did these photos reached Ouran High?

**Usui: **Spy?

**Misaki: **SPY?

**Usui: **Just read the letter.

**Misaki: **_*gulps again, shocked*_ H-here it goes... _*starts reading the letter* _"We in the Ouran High Host Club is inviting you miss president to a friendly visit with your friend, Takumi Usui. The pictures included at this invitation was taken about 2 days ago. If you don't want us to spread your big secret, please do visit us with Takumi Usui. We will have an event on friday, the 11th of November. By the Host Club."

**Usui: **...

_*/Host for a Day Part 1 end/*_


	2. Chapter 2

**HOST FOR A DAY Part 2!**

Featuring:  
**Kaichou Wa Maid-sama?**  
**Ouran High School Host Club **

**The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya**

By:  
**Ufa-chan**

If you haven't read the first part, please do read them first before reading this to understand the story more.

Hey, guys, I am really sorry for the late update(s). I have been busy on school and stuffs lately. Anyway, I was really surprised that there will be someone that will notice my story. I was like, "Whoa!" when I saw the comments you left. So, thanks again for the support.

Please do enjoy reading the 2nd part!

**Previously...**

The Ouran High Host Club thought that Seika High's Takumi Usui was trying to steal their beloved customers. To stop this, they sent a letter at Seika High's student council led by Misaki Ayuzawa. Pictures of Misaki working in a maid cafe was enclosed in the letter. The letter says that if Misaki and Usui didn't come to their school on friday, they will spread the pictures in the internet, magazines, billboards and ads. What will Misaki and Usui do?

_*AT SEIKA'S STUDENT COUNCIL ROOM...*_

**Misaki**:_*shaking from fear*_ W-what in the world?

**Usui**_:*looks at Misaki*_ We will go and teach those jerks their lessons.

**Misaki**:Are you kidding me, Usui? You can't understand at all!

**Usui**:?

**Misaki**:That school... we can't manage it. For sure... my secret.. it will -*suddenly interrupted when she saw Usui staring*

**Usui**:We can't let them do that. I CAN'T. *walks toward the door and stopped* Pres., are you with me?

**Misaki**:*stands straight* Y-yes! I'm on it!

_ON THE OTHER SIDE, THE OURAN HIGH HOST CLUB IS PREPARING..._

**Tamaki**:Haruhi~3 What do you think about my outfit? *wearing a green gown full of laces and a blond wig tied in pig tails*

**Haruhi**:FREAKY. ANNOYING. *stupid senpai* *walks away*

**Twins**:Heh... looks like The King is BUSTED. *annoying eyes staring at Tamaki*

**Haruhi**:What's the costumes for?

**Kyouya**:Well, we should welcome our guests with an extravagant surprise. Tamaki suggested that we should cross-dress.

**Haruhi**:...Cross-dress?... So that means that I will wear a tuxedo or something?

**Kyouya**:Yes.

**Haruhi**:This is disgusting. Whats the point of being excited... we're just having a guest...

**Honey**:Hey, Haru-chan! Don't you think I'm cute in this lolita attire?

**Haruhi**:*smiles at Honey* It fits Honey-senpai's personality really well.

**Tamaki**:*overheard Haruhi's compliment at Honey* *jealous*

**Haruhi**:Huh? Honey-senpai's not with Mori-senpai? Where is he?

**Hikaru**:Mori-senpai's doing an undercover mission for Kyouya... *looks naughtily at Kyouya*

**Kaoru**:I bet its a mission only Mori-senpai can do... And its really creepy.*also looks naughtily at Kyouya*

_MOMENTS PASSED, MORI-SENPAI ARRIVED, HE BROUGHT WITH HIM A LAPTOP._

**Haruhi:** I have a bad feeling about this.

**Kyouya:** *gets the laptop from Mori-senpai* This laptop is from the Research Committee. This contains the weaknesses of Ayuzawa Misaki and Takumi Usui of Seika High.

**Haruhi**: *why would the Research Committee do that kind of research?*

**Kyouya**: If anything gets on the way, I have a back-up plan. *glasses OVER-sparkling*

**Haruhi,:**He's releasing BAD AURA.  
**Twins,**  
**Tamaki and Honey-senpai **

_USUI AND MISAKI WAS ON THEIR WAY WHEN... _

**Misaki**:Oh no I forgot.

**Usui**:What?

**Misaki**:I have work today!

**Usui**:Then leave those Ouran guys to me.

**Fangirls**:Takumi-kun~ CCCOOOOOLLL! 3

**Misaki**:No. I will not. And never would. Let's just do it on Friday. We can also think of a good plan. Wouldn't we?

**Usui**:*walks toward Misaki* Ok, your wish is my command, Misa-chan. *pats Misaki on the head*

**Misaki**:*blush blush* Your fan girls are irritating!

**Usui**:*whispers at Misaki's ear* I don't care about them at all.

_Usui and Misaki went together at the maid cafe. Things went usual as days passed and soon, its Friday._  
_Seika's Student Council is now off to the prestigious Ouran High School._  
_Misaki Ayuzawa and Yukimura Shouichirou with Takumi Usui are now ready. _

**Misaki**:*sighs* Here we are. Ouran High School.

_Colorful confettis fell down from helicopters, sweet harmonious music played by an orchestra started. _

**Misaki**:A festival?

**Usui**:I bet its a concert.

**Yukimura**: Uh.. I think its a wedding.

_After giving their dumb unrelated comments about the situation, the Ouran Host Club appeared from the sky. _

**Host Club**:Welcome to the Ouran High School Host Club!

**Misaki, Usui and Yukimura**: *freaked out*

_Seeing weird beings falling from the sky is really not a good sight. Adding up their super fancy costumes._  
_Honey - lolita dress and has a lolipop as props.*very proud and shows cute faces.*_  
_Mori- pink gown and carries a basket of fruits.*blank expression*_  
_Twins- red sparkling dresses, BACKLESS. *posts sexy*_  
_Kyouya- gothic styled black TUBE gown.*using the calculator*_  
_Haruhi- white tuxedo with a bunch of roses.*looking blankly*_  
_Tamaki- gold long flowing gown with red laces and big ribbons.*winking at Usui* _

**Tamaki**:Usui Takumi! *points at Usui* You are my RIVAL!

**Usui**: I am not good at cross-dressing.

**Tamaki**:Hah! I will beat you!

**Usui**:This person is deaf? *talking to Misakii while pointing at Tamaki*

**Misaki**:I think he's just plainly dumb. *stares blankly at Tamaki*

**Twins**:How dare you insult our KING! *walks towards Misaki and Usui*

**Haruhi**:I think this is a big non-sense... *walks away but interuptted by Kyouya *

**Kyouya**:Anyone caught walking out or going to another place will be charged 5000yen.

**Haruhi**:*stopped* You're mean!

_After random scenes and stuffs, the Host Club brings Usui, Misaki and Yukimura at their club room. _

*/HOST FOR A DAY|PART 2 END|BY UFA-CHAN/*

_What random things may happen? Will Usui and Misaki get rid of the Host Club? Will the Host Club bring back their customers? Hmmm... _

**FIND OUT AT PART 3! **

**Hey, its Ufa-chan here again! Thanks for taking time reading my story here :)). Please support me and my fanfic by leaving comments/reviews and by adding me or my story on your favs.!**


	3. Chapter 3

**HOST FOR A DAY Part 3!**

**Featuring:**  
**Kaichou Wa Maid-sama?**  
**Ouran High School Host Club The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya**

**By:**  
**Ufa-chan**

* * *

_If you haven't read the first part, please do read it first before reading this to understand the story more._

_Hey, guys, Ufa-chan's here again :). I am so excited to type the third part of the story. Anyway, I am really greatful of all you're wonderful comments, I love them all. And as for the suggestions, I will try to meet them :)_

_Part 3 is now on the blast, enjoy!_

* * *

_Previously..._

_Seika High Student Council visited Ouran High! Stunning and extravagant stuffs was prepared by the Host Club. Tamaki called Usui his rival and told Usui that he will win over him! Now, they brought the three visitors at Host Club Room..._

* * *

***AT THE HOST CLUB ROOM***

Misaki, Usui and Yukimura is sitting steadily at the marvelous club room, and random thoughts are running in their minds..

**Misaki: **_*WHAT THE? Is this a CLUB ROOM? Its more like a PALACE! I should be careful... I don't have money to pay for any damage here..*_

**Usui: **_*Where's the food? I don't need this golden chair with silver edges... I NEED FOOD!*_

**Yukimura:** _*Its really creepy to be with Pres. and Usui-san here...*_

_THE HOST CLUB NOW ENTERS THE ROOM..._

_From gowns and flowing dresses, the Host Club is now in JUNGLE ATTIRE. A sudden change of costumes!_

**Usui:** Excuse me, CLOWNS, I want food. Go get some. *pointing at the Host Club*

**Misaki:** _*in anger*_ USUI! You shouldn't be that rude!

**Usui:** Why?

**Misaki:** Being a clown is tiring! Respect them! If you want food, just say it like this, Mr. and Ms. CLOWNS, where is the food for us?

**Yukimura:** U-Uhmm., Pres., I think they are not CLOWNS. _*trembling*_

**Usui and Misaki:** Huh? So they are?

**Yukimura:** I think they are those club members of the Host Club..

**Usui and Misaki:** EEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?

_The two, Misaki and Usui, were both shocked but there is one more thing to be shocked of... A part of the club room floor suddenly opened and... there goes Renge!_

**Renge:** Long time no see, My Hosts!

**Host Club:** The OTAKU... UGGHHH!

**Misaki, Usui and Yukimura:** Otaku?_*curious*_

_Kyouya walks in and explained all of the ruckus._

**Kyouya:** I invited Renge out here in Japan for a special participation regarding the match between Tamaki and Takumi Usui. _*fixes glasses*_

**Renge:** There gotta be something MOE here!

_Everyone stepped back as if Renge spreads some deadly disease._

_Renge went on Misaki and..._

**Renge: **Okay! It is decided! _*shouted while raising Misaki's hand*_

_Everyone paid attention.._.

**Renge:** The battle will be titled, 'The Best Entertainer' and it will have 5 rounds. The one that will win the battle will be called King of All Entertainers and can command anything for the whole day.

**Tamaki:** _*eyes sparkling*_ YES! ITS A DEAL! _*heheh, I will become the highest of all, I am KING!*_

**Usui:** Hey, you said anything, right?

**Renge:** You bet it! Anything will be under your control if you win.

**Usui:** Its a deal. _*getting serious all of a sudden*_

_*/HOST FOR A DAY | CHAPTER 3 END/*_

* * *

**Hey, hey! Thanks for all the support! Please be back for chapter 4! The battle begins!**


	4. Chapter 4

**HOST FOR A DAY Part 4!**

_Featuring:_  
_Kaichou Wa Maid-sama?_  
_Ouran High School Host Club and __The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya_

By:  
Ufa-chan

* * *

If you haven't read the first part, **please do read it first** before reading this chapter **to understand the story more**.

* * *

**The Chapter containing the start of the epic battle of Takumi Usui and Tamaki Suou is OUT to rock its READERS!**

* * *

**AT THE PAVILLION...**

_Everyone is now getting ready for the announcement of Renge's challenge for the first round of the battle..._

**Haruhi: **This is not funny... Why am I tied up like this? *trying to get rid of the super metal rope tied around her.*

**Misaki:** Yeah right. This is all non-sense. And another, why us? Of all the people here, why US?

_Both Misaki and Haruhi are tied up by Renge. They really don't know why but the thing clear to them is this is not the typical game for kids._

**Renge:** *approaching the two girls* I know you are in a hard situation right there but please endure it for a while.

**Renge:***approaching the two boys* Usui-kun, Tamaki-kun. Here is the first challenge. Listen carefully for the lives of the two girls depend on how you will survive here. *points to the grass field* You have to find the key to untie them. There are a total of 8,000 keys at the grass field. There are also holes, traps, and other obstacles awaiting there. The first one who gets the key and free one of the girls here is the winner for the first round.

**Tamaki:** YOSH! I have to save Haruhi! And beat you, TAKUMI USUI!

**Usui:** *serious* *looks at Misaki* *winks*

**Misaki:** *irritated, blushing* What the! USUI!

**FAN GIRLS::** USUI TAKUMI-KUN JUST WINKED! DID YOU SEE IT? DID YOU!

**Kyouya: **All right! *raising green flag* GO!

_The two men raced. Both of them had an amazing speed and all._

**Usui:** *Misa-chan, just wait!*

**Tamaki: ***I'm the king... I'm the king... I'm the-?*

**Usui: **So... that guy fell into a hole. Better be careful... *running away from Tamaki, who fell in a hole*

**Tamaki: **Oh damn it! If I lose here...*insert dramatic music here* what about my dreams? My aspirations? How could I ever live? My life would be so miserable... I hate this.. Goodbye world, it has been a short time but I enjoyed my life. *sheds a tear*

_Meanwhile, the viewers..._

**The Twins:** *smirking* Looks like our king would die soon. You bet it.

**Honey-senpai:** Uh-uh-uh... waaaaahhhhhh! I will miss him... *crying*

**Misaki: **What's up with you, guys? *angry* *everyone looked at her* He's your friend, right?

**Host Club:** NO. *blunt look*

**Misaki: **You should all trust him! He.. is fighting! You should cheer him up! It's not yet the end! The race is still on!

**Haruhi: **She's right.*looks at everyone*

_At the race..._

**Tamaki: ***pants* Goodness sake, I made it out! Now you should see my strength, Takumi Usui!

**Haruhi: ***yells**romantic music playing* Tamaki!~

**Tamaki: ***looks at Haruhi**romantic music, still playing* H-Haru..hi?

**Haruhi: ***yells* Tamaki~ *insert romantic music here* You idiot! Don't just stand there and watch me tied up here! You are absolutely sick! Sick! You are supposed to save me and not just to become king!

**Tamaki: ***lowers head* I..think...everything's clear...now.

_Tamaki ran for it. Yes, he will not lose to Usui no matter what! Hey... wait, where is Usui?_

_The viewers..._

**Haruhi: **Hey... It's Misaki-san, right? *talks to Misaki*

**Misaki: **Y-y-yes.. Fujioka-san..

**Haruhi: **Just Haruhi would be fine.

**Misaki: **O-oh.

**Haruhi: **You were an opponent but you cheered our spirits up..awhile ago.

**Misaki: **Oh. It's nothing, really! Uhm.. Its just that.. I don't want to see everyone so down and all. I don't like it. *blush*

**Haruhi: **You have a strong bond with Usui-san, right?

**Misaki: **He's a bastard **blushes** Now that you mentioned it... where is that bastard anyway?

* * *

*/Chapter 4- END/*

* * *

**Chapter 5 will be out after 3-5 days. Thank you.**


	5. Chapter 5

I know that 3-5 days turned into weeks. Then months. Then years. So, even if I state here all of the apologies I could type in for all of my life, that wouldn't make any difference. 

So, here's Chapter 5 of Host For A Day (which is very much delayed, thank you).

**HOST FOR A DAY Part 5!**

_Featuring:_

Kaichou Wa Maid-sama?

Ouran High School Host Club and

The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya

_By:_

_Ufa-chan_

**Previously**: The first round is on. The safety of our two beautiful ladies depend on their Prince Charmings. Having survived the incident of falling into a hole, Tamaki seemed to find a new kind of confidence. On the other hand, Usui-kun is missing?

**Twins**: Hey~ _*hands a juice drink to each of the ladies*_

This seemed to be turning out nice.

**Misaki**:_ *sips* _But where is that bastard?

_Renge approached the ladies and sat down with her oh-so-fashionable binoculars._

**Renge**: Tamaki seemed to be leading. And Usui-san seemed...off to somewhere.

**Misaki**: ...He's fine. I know he is.

_Back at the field..._

Tamaki is now on the lead, having a handful of keys on hand. He's running back to the viewers' side; to Haruhi.

**Tamaki**: I will free you...!

He reached Haruhi and tried the keys; eyes ever so serious, lips tightly pursed and hands all-sweaty. Words can't even escape between his lips and all every soul can hear was his panting. The ambiance of pure silence gave in when Tamaki has used all the keys he have but done nothing different in the process. The key to Haruhi's lock wasn't one of what he found.

**Tamaki**: Damn! _*bits lips*_

**Haruhi**: It's okay. I can still bare with this... thing. _*half-smile*_

**Tamaki**:___*heads to the field again* _Wait. Just wait!

**Misaki**: He's got the determination. This guy... there's something in him. _*looks down at her lock and sensed something*_

_At the field..._

Tamaki is searching for more keys when he bumped into Usui who was digging a hole.

**Usui**: Long time no see. I thought you have died awhile ago.

**Tamaki**: HAHA! I'm immortal!

**Usui**: Oh. Okay.

**Tamaki**: What's that you are digging? _*curiosity override*_

**Usui**: A trick.

**Tamaki**: A trick?

**Usui**: _*continues on digging* _Yep.

_*/Host for a Day Part 5: End/*_

Putting up things aside, I have been too off and busy in my own life. So, maybe this time I would be finishing this crossover. I don't have any draft or plan while writing this so, I really don't even know how far or how long will this go. Anyway, thank you!


	6. Chapter 6

_Hello, hello! This is the sequel for the first round! Part six is out, so better read on!_

**HOST FOR A DAY Part 6!**

_Featuring:_

Kaichou Wa Maid-sama?

Ouran High School Host Club and

The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya

_By:_

_dwarfinaaa_

**Previously:** Usui is digging a hole and labeled this act as a 'trick,' what the hell could he mean?

_The audience are getting bored by the slow pacing of the game. No thrill could be properly detected and no fan girl could be heard..._

**Misaki**: Awkward silence, huh?

**Haruhi**: You bet.

_Still tied up, both the ladies felt some click of pain._

**Renge**: *_on the phone_* What? Are you sure? B-but? I thought... ?

**Haruhi**: *_curious_* What was that about?

**Renge**: *_tensed_* I need some juice!

**Twins**: *_dashed in_* At your service, Madame~

**Renge**: *_drinks_* Give me the mega phone!

**Honey-sempai**: *_reaches_* Here! Here!

_At the field..._

**Tamaki**: I'm the awesome and handsome digger of all the diggers in the world~ *_digs_*

**Usui**: You're into it, huh? *_smirks_*

**Tamaki**: I put my trust on you. Man to man.

**Usui**: We can't bore our audience and on top of it... *_sweating_* We can't risk our ladies.

_Back to the other side..._

**Renge**: Uhm, guys... _*sighs* _I have to tell you something.

**Misaki**: You are trying to tell us that this thing that ties me and Haruhi-san has a countdown timer and is actually used as a war weapon by the Federal Organization of Japan and in about 9 minutes we are to explode? _*blunt*_

**Haruhi**: Oh, we learned about it awhile earlier. _*blunt*_

**Renge**: ? _*open-mouthed_*

**Haruhi**: Well... when Misaki-san looked down at her "rope," she noticed symbols and we managed to decipher it. _*proud_* They appeared to be numbers that represents the hour-minute-second format.

**Misaki**: The only question left is... _*looks down*_ how to stop it.

_A big "Ohhh!" followed by a loud "Wow!" made the group look at the fields. There were the two men, both sweaty and...riding on top of a big pink rabbit!_

**Mori-sempai:** Cute.

**Honey-sempai**: OH~ Usagiii-sannnn~ I thought you were dead? _*teary-eyed_*

**Twins**: Ohh~ Cool! You know him, Honey-sempai?

**Honey-sempai**: YEP! He used to be my childhood friend! He always help me with my homeworks!

**Twins**: We should organize a review session with Usagi-san! _*pops out pens and books*_

**Kyoya**: I could make him sign a contract as the mascot of the Host Club... *_calculates*_

**Haruhi**: How can you all be so care free when that thing...*_panics_*

**Renge**: *_interrupts_* It's a rabbit.

**Haruhi**: Okay! It's a RABBIT! So it's heading here and we're not going to do a thing?

**Misaki**: Uh.. Haruhi-san... I think everyone left while you were speaking...it's only the two of us left.. *_nervous*_ This can't be happening!

_Before the two ladies knew it, Usagi-san and the two men were right in front of them..._

**Usui**: Only 4 minutes left?

**Tamaki**: Double time!

_They jumped down and reached for each of the ladies..._

**Tamaki**: _*reaches his hands to Misaki_* May we? *_smiles*_

**Misaki**: *_blush_* Uh...

**Usui**: *_reaches to Haruhi_* Shall I? *_smiles_*

**Haruhi**: *_blush*_ Wha-?

**Tamaki**: * _pulls Misaki closer*_

**Usui**: _*pulls Haruhi closer*_

_Arms around the ladies' waists, Tamaki and Usui pulled out a chain of keys and wrapped it around the metal rope, increasing friction between metal and copper, they struggled to tear the metal thing and free the ladies. And two clicks and clanks made it possible._

**Tamaki:**_ *looks at Usui*_

**Usui**: _*nods*_

_Both of them threw the metal ropes to Usagi-san's direction and the rabbit ate the bomb-metal rope._

**Usagi-san**: _*burps*_

**Audience**: _**cheers**_

**Tamaki**: But the show's not finished yet...*_stands beside Misaki; opposite to Usui and Haruhi_*

**Usui**: Here's our grand finale... *_leads Haruhi by the hand and pushes her to Tamaki's side_*

**Tamaki**: *_leads Misaki and pushes her to Usui's arms*_

**Tamaki**:...Missed me?

**Haruhi**: Shut up! *_hugs him*_

**Tamaki**: *_blush*_

**Usui**: Kiss?

**Misaki**: I'm actually thinking about punching someone. *_blushes*_

**Usui**: _*smirks*_

**Renge:** Round 1 ends here! Judging would be announced after the three rounds! We'll have a 40-minute break before the second round!

_The crowd cheered; not knowing what awaits the second round of this battle..._

_*/Host for a Day Part 6 - End/*_

Gimme suggestions and comments to make this fanfic more epic! Review, fav and read along! ;)


End file.
